The purpose of the Design Options for Home Visiting Evaluation 2 (DOHVE 2) contract is to provide support that promotes excellence in performance measurement, continuous quality improvement, and grantee-led evaluations of home visiting programs in the states and territories. A second purpose of the DOHVE contract is to synthesize available data and key lessons around these activities. The DOHVE team works to (1) build grantee capacity in data and evaluation activities; 2) analyze grantee performance data; (3) synthesize the activities supported under this contract; and (4) support grantees in disseminating findings.